Wrapped Around
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Booth wonders where all his sons's willpower has gone.


**Wrapped Around**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs and the storyline.

**This is just a one shot mostly from Booth's POV. **

**All readers of Kansas: I am thinking of writing a sequel. It might not be for a while but I'm thinking of it. **

Booth once told Brennan that he was afraid that she thought he was stupid. Her response at first was not that comforting but she managed not to bruise his ego too much.

And although it was true that he didn't know what half of the words that came out of the squint's mouths meant, he was very smart when it came to people.

Take his four sons for example.

One of the many sentences that described them was this.

The Booth boys are wrapped around Temperance Brennan's little finger.

She was a mom, a chef, a crime fighter and a taxi to and from school, hockey practise and various other activates. And no matter how old they got, their mother's opinion of them was always something they cared about.

A good example of this was an incident that Booth had actually found quite hilarious.

Their neighbour across the road, Mr Richards, had let his dog dig up half of the Booth's front garden. When Temperance had confronted him about it, he had just brushed her off.

While she could have broken his wrist without even blinking, Brennan took a calming breath and turned on her heel and walked back into the house.

Her sons, who had seen the talk between the two adults, weren't as calm about it.

The day after the dog incident, Mr Richards's white coloured fence was suddenly covered in spray paint of different colours, all meshing into one another. Many neighbours stood in his front yard looking at the fence, Brennan included.

The Booth boys stood on their porch and Booth watched as they tried not to smile. He was about to give out to them when Brennan walked back across the road and up the garden path.

The boys' faces went serious but right before Booth could say anything, Brennan looked at the boys. She looked at them, blinked, and walked into the house without a word.

Booth and his sons stood on the porch looking after her. Silence was broken when a twenty years old Parker said, "Oh she so knows!"

Of course she knew. But she didn't say anything about it.

In fact she didn't say much at all. She kept a blank face for days, only talking to the boys when she had too. The boys, needless to say, were miserable. She was giving them the cold shoulder and they hated it.

It was the look a parent gets on their face when they're so disappointed that they don't scream at you, shout at you or punish you. They just stay silent. It was torture and Temperance Brennan was very good at it.

Her disappointment turned at twenty year old Parker into a five year old, a fifteen year old James into nervous wreak, a thirteen year old Cole into a nail bitter and a six year old Michael, who had just held the spray cans but still, went back to sucking his thumb.

The boys finally cracked after three days. They went to Mr Richards, told him that they had spray painted his fence, offered to not only pay for it to be re-painted but also to actually re-paint it themselves.

It was just as they had come to an agreement that Brennan and Booth drove into the Booth house's driveway after work. Mr Richards explained what was going on before walking back into his house.

The Booth boys shuffled into their front garden, Michael nearly tripping on a piece of torn up grass that hadn't been put back right. They stood in front of their parents and before they could say a word, Brennan smiled at said, "There's my boys."

Their smiles looked too big for their faces. All four of them rushed to Brennan and hugged her tightly.

These were the moments Booth wished he had a camera. Not only was it sweet but it was also pretty funny.

**-Parker-**

Parker Booth is wrapped around Angela Montenegro's little finger.

Even before Booth and Brennan met, Angela was like the cool aunt to Parker, who painted his face with bright colours and let him play video games on a huge TV.

She still was an important person to him even when he was older. He could keep a class of hormonal teenagers in line by the time he was twenty five but he could never say no to Angela.

The amount of blind dates the woman sent him up on was amazing.

Parker would come to the Booth household instead of his apartment after every date. He would sit on the couch and Booth would find out all the details of these terrible dates.

Every time he would say that this was the last date he would let Angela organise for him but with a pout and a "Please Baby Booth, please!" Parker would end up on another one.

One night, Angela and Hodgins were over at the house on one of Parker's date nights. Booth sat at the kitchen island with his wife and friends and he spotted Parker pulling into the driveway.

Parker came in the door a few seconds later and walked straight up to Angela. He kissed her right on the forehead and said, "I love you! You are a genius!"

As he started to fill Booth and Brennan in on the amazing woman he had met on his date, Booth swore he heard Angela say, "Oh yes, I'm good!"

Booth could only laugh at this and smile.

**-James-**

James Booth is wrapped around Cam Saroyan's finger.

If Angela was Parker's cool aunt then Cam was James's. James took after his mother a lot and was hoping to follow in her footsteps as an anthropologist but he found Cam's work and her ability to lead fascinating.

If Brennan was his hero then Cam came right after her.

Booth didn't mind that too much. He was pretty sure _they_ could be an FBI agent or shoot a clown on an ice cream truck too.

James spent a lot of time at the Jeffersonian and took in all the knowledge around him. One of his favourite past times was to help Hodgins with his experiments.

They…didn't always work out too well.

One such experiment that stuck in Booth's brain was when James was about sixteen.

Booth and Cam were in her office discussing a case when a loud explosion set off the alarms. Booth and Cam rushed to the room where the explosion had came from before lock down.

They already knew what had happened.

Booth and Cam walked into the room to see Hodgins and James standing by a broken bench. They were covered in soot, their hair was sticking up at odd angles and both of them were arguing with the other.

Cam cleared her throat and both guys looked at her.

"Who did this?!" she asked, her hands on her hips.

James and Hodgins looked at each other and then at her, keeping quiet. Then Hodgins muttered to James, "Don't say anything! Put on a poker face! Poker face!"

But all it took was for Cam to frown at him for James to break.

"I'm really sorry Aunt Cam! We just wanted to see what the result was and we put in too much of one chemical and it's all Uncle Hodgins's fault!" James said in a long breath.

Hodgins frowned at him and said, "Traitor."

Cam just sighed and said, "Both of you get cleaned up now!" But there was a slight twinkle in her eye that Booth saw. She could never stay too mad at James.

Booth shook his head and smiled at his son's behaviour. Where were his nerves of steel that he must have passed on?

Angela came into the room then and looked around in shock. "Who did this?!"

Hodgins pointed at James and said, "It's all his fault!"

Booth had to leave the room because he was laughing so much.

**-Cole-**

Cole Booth is wrapped around Lily Rodgers's finger.

Booth found it quite funny how he was so willing to do anything for her, even though she wasn't his girlfriend.

Booth could recall one day when he was sitting in the kitchen after work. As he sipped his coffee Cole's phone rang on the table.

Cole walked in and flipped it open, answering the phone with a "Hello?" A wide smile came over his face and he said, "Hey Kansas!"

Booth nearly laughed into his coffee.

But then Cole started to frown and the smile dropped. Booth watched, concerned, as Cole walked out of the kitchen and into the back garden for privacy. Cole sat on the top step of the porch as he talked to Lily.

Booth saw him nod and reply, rub the back of his neck with his hand and generally look like a kicked puppy. Finally he hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

He placed the phone back down on the table and sat on the stool beside his father. He didn't say anything but Booth could tell that he thinking through whatever conversation him and Lily had just had.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

Cole sighed and said, "Lily is thinking of moving back to Kansas."

Booth blinked and replied, "Oh. Right."

Cole looked at him and said, "She asked me what I should do. And…and I told her that she should do what makes her happy."

Booth nodded, "That was a good thing to say. You're a good friend to her."

Cole just nodded sadly.

It was later that day when Lily knocked on their door. Booth opened it and said, "Hi Lily. COLE!"

When Booth walked away from the door, Cole appeared and smiled at her. "Hi Kansas," he said.

Lily nodded and said, "Hey…I um, I thought about if I'm going back to Kansas or not."

Cole blinked and said, "Oh…so what did you decide?"

Lily scoffed and said, "Do what makes me happy? What was that?! You put me before your own feelings? I love you even more now!"

Cole looked at her in shock.

Lily sighed and looked back at him.

"So…you're staying in D.C.?" Cole asked.

Lily smiled and said, "What do you think?" With that statement and the fact that Lily had reached up and pecked him on the lips, it was no wonder that Cole had a smile on his face that reached from ear to ear.

Booth just smiled at the two of them and walked into the kitchen.

**-Michael-**

Michael Booth is wrapped around Jessica Dane's finger.

They had known each other since they were ten and 'Bugs' and Michael were the closest of friends.

Booth remembered when Michael was going to cause a little trouble in school when he was fifteen. He and his friends were going to spray paint the wall of the school gym and Michael did all he could to make sure Booth and Brennan didn't know.

Of course they knew the day the prank was supposed to go down.

Jessica also knew and she did all she could to stop Michael from getting into trouble with the school.

Booth was talking to Brennan in the kitchen and they decided that Booth would talk to Michael. But just as he was about to walk into the sitting room, he heard Michael and Jessica talking to each other.

So instead he stood behind the wall and listened.

"Please Mickey! Please don't do this!" Jessica asked him.

Michael sighed and he said, "Bugs please stop. I have to do this. If I don't then I'll be labelled as a loser for the rest for the school year!"

Jessica replied, "Who cares Mickey?! Who cares what other people think?!"

There was silence for a few minutes and then Jessica said, "Your parents said I could come over to watch movies tonight. Lily is coming and so are Angela and Hodgins and the rest of the team. It would be really nice if you were there instead of spray painting the school."

Booth sighed and walked into the kitchen.

It was later that night when the movie was about to start. Everyone was crowded into the sitting room but Jessica was sitting on the couch, a sad look on her face.

Booth was about to talk to her when the door opened and closed. Jessica looked up sharply and smiled when she saw Michael walk into the sitting room, throwing his bag against the wall.

"Hey," he said, "Did I miss any of the movie?"

"Nope you're just on time," Parker said.

Michael smiled and sat down beside Jessica. He looked at her and said softly, "Hey Bugs."

Jessica smiled back and replied, "Hi."

She rested her head on his shoulder and Booth turned his head towards the screen so that he could hide the smile on his face.

It was nice to know that his son would risk social isolation for a few weeks for Jessica. Turns out the prank didn't go down very well either. The janitor had caught the group and they had been put on detention for weeks.

**-Next day-**

Booth placed his knife and fork on his plate and sat back in his chair. He looked around at the people gathered around the dining table.

Parker was talking to Angela about his next date with his girlfriend, James was enthusiastically telling Cam about his days as an intern. Cole had Lily's hand in his and as she talked, he was playing with her fingers. Michael and Jessica were talking to each other and both had smiles on their faces. Hodgins and Sweets were arguing about some new conspiracy that Sweets just found ridiculous.

Booth looked at his own wife beside him and decided that he had no clue how all his son's didn't have either his or Bones's great willpower.

One pout or "Please" from the women around the table and the boys were putty in their hands. Seriously, where was the willpower?!

"Booth?"

Booth looked over at Brennan and she said, "Will you get me a plate from the kitchen please?"

Booth groaned and said, "But I just-."

"Please Booth!"

"Ok."

I repeat…ALL the Booth boys are wrapped around Temperance Brennan's little finger.


End file.
